An Odd Agreement
by PrussianLove
Summary: Prussia and Russia are two countries that don't get along. But they make an agreement to quell one another's desires- with practically no strings attached. But feelings grow between the two, making it complicated. Then it's over before it started...


Gah, I know this really sucks. I was inspired, and I wanted to write something, but it kind of turned drabbly. Plus, I go from one mood to another without transition, making it confusing. I hope you enjoy reading anyways~

**I plan on re-writing this soon, but I really wanted to get it done. Hope it's not too disappointing**

( )( )( )( )

_Prussia watched solemnly as the Hungarian woman walked away with his prize. He had won this war, right? Austria should be his by now. No matter what, he could never get the man. It was stupid, really. Plus, he felt something new, which definitely should not have been there. Along with his usual anger against Hungary, he felt something new. It was a bubbling anger of sorts, something that made his chest constrict and feel like it was about to explode at the same time. What was this? It couldn't possibly be what he thought it was. No, never. The awesome Prussia didn't get jealous of a stupid woman. Especially over the fact that Austria loved her and not him. That wouldn't work for him. So he got up, wiping a trail of dirt and blood off his cheek, and limped home. _

_( )( )( )( )_

_Russia watched as Poland and Lithuania talked. Was it wrong, that he hated the Polish man? It wasn't for the reasons he normally hated people, either. He hated Poland because of one thing- the way he could talk to Lithuania. All of his life, Russia had kept an eye on Lithuania, having a growing affection for the man. But when he went to talk to him, he felt like he went numb, or like his brain just shut down. He ended up acting on his anger of these feelings- most of the time beating the man who caused them. Yet there Poland sat, chatting away to Lithuania, no awkwardness or hesitation evident. He couldn't help but glare. Not that either would notice. They were too busy lost in their own world. A world without him, most likely. _

_( )( )( )( )_

_Prussia listened as they talked, numb to the world. He didn't really care anyways. So what, they had lost a war. They killed a lot of innocent people. It was all in good nature. They didn't MEAN to cause trouble. If everyone had just stayed out of their business and let them finish what they started, there wouldn't have been a problem, anyways. But here they were, getting lectured by a bunch of idiots. Totally not awesome, by any standards. Then he heard everyone gasp. He tuned back in, to see Germany sputtering and begging, France and Spain both looking at each other worriedly, and Russia…smiling? Oh, this had to be bad._

"_What happened West? What did I miss? I was totally zoned out~" He said, shoving his brother's arm. The blond haired man just looked at him, eyebrows knitted._

"_Prussia. I'm sorry to say that we're disbanding you as a country. Your land will be divided between Russia, Poland, Germany, and any other surrounding countries that need it." England said, not being able to mask the pained expression on his face. Prussia felt the news hit him like a slap across the face._

"_H-haha. Funny joke guys. No seriously, what's the real thing?" He said, smiling nervously. Everyone looked at him evenly, not signaling that it was indeed a joke. He felt himself begin to shake, and he took a deep breath._

"_N-nein. West. It's not true. Right? It's a lie!" He asked, looking frantically at everyone he knew. His brother grabbed his arm, leading him into the room beside the room they were in._

_Once in it, he saw the immediate break-down of Ludwig's expression, his blue eyes soft and shiny, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked like a kid again. _

"_Gil, I'm so sorry. I really tried to make them change their minds….but they wouldn't listen. I couldn't do anything…." The pain and sorrow in Germany's eyes was evident, making it even harder for Prussia not to cry. _

"_So it's true. I see. Well, I guess I knew it would happen." Of course this was a lie. How could he ever expect anything like this to happen? He thought he was going to be the strongest country in the world. Now it was all over for him. He felt like his life was slipping through his fingers, like water. He looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. _

"_Prussia…I'm so sorry. I know it's all my fault…"_

"_No, Luddy, it's not your fault. I drug us into this. It's time I took my punishment. It can't be all that bad, right? Being disbanded…I'm Prussia, after all. I'm strong. I'll survive…"_

_A traitor tear rolled down his cheek, and his brother pulled him into a hug, whispering something in German in his ear. He finally un-tensed and let it out, loud, long sobs ringing through the room, and probably being heard in the next one. _

"_I don't wanna be disbanded, West! I'm a country! They can't just kill me! Right?" He asked, red eyes looking up into his brother's cold blue ones. _

"_I'm sorry, Gil. I can't really do anything for you." The man said, his own face moist with salty tears. Prussia pressed his face into Germany's jacket, trying to engrave the smell of his brother into his brain. A strange mix of wurst and dirt. _

_When he pulled away, he noticed the blood that covered the jacket. He brought his hand up to his nose, and when pulled back away, it was covered in crimson liquid. _

_Just as he felt the intense tremor of pain, he blacked out, his body caught in a mid-scream._

_( )( )( )( )_

_Red eyes blinked open, the Prussian they belonged to very confused. He saw Germany, Austria, Hungary, and Italy all standing around him, worried looks on their faces. _

"_What happened?" He asked, blinking again. They all sighed in what sounded like relief, and Hungary started crying, hugging him._

"_Gil! We thought you had died! You're alive though!" She said, smiling through her tears._

"_Hey, Hungary? You're pretty ugly when you cry. Don't, okay?" He said, smirking. The woman glared at him, but couldn't help but smile._

"_Sarcasm is a sign that he's well, right? Does that mean I can go?" Austria asked, staring at his watch once again. Germany nodded, shrugging. So both of them left, leaving the two brothers in the house together. _

"_West? Please tell me that my disbandment was a dream caused by a terrible injury that made me black out." He said, turning to the German. Ludwig looked back at him, his face conveying emotion for once._

"_That's what I thought." He sighed, getting up. "Well, I'm going home. Later, bruder." _

"_Ahm- If you need something…you know my number, East. Don't do anything stupid the next few weeks, okay? After that, you're moving in with me, okay?"_

"_Fine, fine. But I do need to go home. My dogs need food, and such." With that he left, hoping to get home before dark so he could curl up and go to sleep on his couch. _

_( )( )( )( )_

_He was woken by frantic knocks and worried screaming outside his door. He got up, grumbling, and looked outside, to see almost half of the Berlin population outside of his house. People were knocking on everyone's doors, yelling. He grabbed a woman's arm, turning her around._

"_Was ist los? [What's happening?]" He asked, searching her eyes. _

"_Sie sind Gebäude ein Wand! __[They are building a wall!]" The woman replied, pointing towards what Prussia associated with Germany's house. But instead of seeing the other part of the city, he saw a huge, concrete wall, being built higher and higher by soldiers. His eyes widened, and he ran towards it, searching for his brother. _

_He was stopped halfway to the wall, though, by a certain Russian._

"_Ivan? What they hall are you doing here?" He asked, feeling a familiar feeling of anger bubble up inside him. The Russian smiled at him, tilting his head._

"_Why, I am building a wall. What else would I be doing here?"_

"_And why the hell would you be doing that?"_

"_Because. I have taken over this part of Germany, your part. It is mine. And I want it to stay mine. So I am building this wall, you see. It keeps these people in, and those people out." He said, turning back to the progress being made. _

"_Where's West?" He asked, tugging on the man's sleeve._

"_From what I hear, he is on the other side of the wall." Russia replied, then added "By the way, you are going to live with me from now on."_

( )( )( )( )

This had happened over a year ago, but Prussia still remembered it with perfect clarity. Not that he wanted to. He'd do anything to forget the whole stupid thing. It sure would help his depressed feelings. But his mind decided it was a memory worth keeping. Staring through the doorway into the living room, he saw the man now, playing chess by himself. He still hated Russia, no doubt about it. But his body kept reaching out for him, begging to be touched. He was a guy, after all. He had certain needs.

Sighing, he dropped the washcloth he was told to clean the kitchen with and walked into the living room, sitting down across the table from Russia. The man looked up, first a glance, then a full on stare.

"Did you finish cleaning the kitchen?"

"Nope."

"Fine. You will finish it later. Will you play chess with me?" Russia asked, smiling. Prussia felt himself twitch.

"No, I won't play fucking CHESS with you. It's a fucking GIRLS game. Grow up! " He yelled, dragging his hands across the board, the wooden pieces falling to the floor with thuds. Russia looked curiously at him.

"Are you okay, Gilbo?"

"Don't fucking call me that! And no, I'm not 'okay'! I'm on the fucking edge! Do you know how long it's been since I've had anything close to a sexual encounter? A whole fucking YEAR. I have needs. Some people need drugs. I need sex. Fuckkkkkk." He drug his hands through his hair, blowing air slowly out of his mouth. Russia looked at him, then nodded.

"Well. Let me make a deal with you. If you do all of your chores, and a few extra ones I usually give to Lithuania, I will help…quell these desires. Okay?"

Prussia thought about this for a second. He didn't WANT to do such things with Russia. He hated the man. But, knowing that he would just get more and more wired and snappy- meaning more punishment- he decided he would agree. Nodding, he went back into the kitchen, picking back up his washcloth.

What Prussia didn't know is that Russia didn't just make this deal to have him do his chores. Russia had been…'wanting' Prussia for a while. Not necessarily love, more like lust. No one- not even the Russian- could deny the fact that Prussia was quite the seductive figure. Now he felt it take effect on him. But he didn't expect it to be that easy. Smiling, he set back up the chess board, very much looking forward to that night.

( )( )( )( )

The situation the two men were in at the moment could possibly be described as awkward to any bystander- they stood there, staring at each other, bouncing from one foot to the other. But it was anything but awkward to them. They were just both confused.

Russia was practically a virgin- he didn't know what to do.

Prussia figured that Russia would make the first move- it was his idea.

Finally Prussia rolled his eyes and jumped on the man, somehow wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck and legs around his waist without knocking him down.

Russia was surprised at the least, and he just stood there, feeling his heart go crazy. Finally, he realized what was happening, and he reacted, kissing the Prussian back, grabbing the man's ass to hold him up. Prussia let out incomprehensible moans again Russia's lips, missing the feeling that he got when he kissed someone. Russia's heart continued to beat fast, his cheeks gaining color.

Russia finally felt the instinct that almost every male had when it came to these sorts of situations, and he continued to kiss the albino, trailing his lips down his neck, leaving a mark every kiss or so to prove that he had been there.

Of course Prussia enjoyed this, intertwining his fingers in Ivan's hair and lifting his head, allowing the man more room. Russia began to un-button Gilbert's shirt, his lips continuing south. Prussia moved his own lips to Russia's ear, his hot and unsteady breath only making the Russian blush darker.

"Hnnnn. I think- it would be- a good idea to move- to the bed, ja?" he said between ragged breaths, and Russia complied, trying to walk the best he could with a Prussia attached to his torso.

Once in the bedroom, Prussia crawled off, slipping his shirt off, along with his pants, leaving only bulging boxers. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed about it, seeming instead proud. Then, smiling seductively, he moved to Russia, tracing his hands downward. He unbuttoned the man's pants, shoving his hands into Russia's own boxers.

"Hnhnhn~ Seems as if someone is enjoying this more than I am~" He said, smirking. Russia glared at him, pulling off his shirt. He then grabbed Prussia's arms, pulling them out of his underwear, and threw the man on the bed, smiling as he heard the albino gasp.

"Let me tell you something. I run this show. You will do what I say. Do you know what I say? You will be on the bottom, Gilbo."

( )( )( )( )

The sounds that the Baltics heard from Russia's bedroom only confirmed their thoughts.

"I told you, Estonia. Russia always takes his toys out for a spin." Lithuania said, sighing. Estonia sighed as well, sitting down at the table. They had all figured that it would happen sooner or later- they were surprised it took them this long. Lithuania was referring to the analogy they had used instead of naming the actual act, finding it to describe the actual act more anyways. Russia had always 'took his toys out for a spin'- making sure the 'parts worked' and that the toy wasn't 'broken'.

Considering Prussia was his newest toy, it only made sense that Russia would spend more time with him, treating him special, giving him more freedom. After all, he didn't want to break a new toy. Now that he had made sure that his toy wasn't broken, Lithuania figured there would be more rules and harder punishments in store for the Prussian man.

Lithuania really did feel sorry for Prussia- he would never wish such a fate on someone. But it wasn't like he could do anything. It was Russia's toy, after all, and Russia didn't share well.

( )( )( )( )

Prussia rolled over, feeling his body un-tense. Words couldn't describe the stress being lifted off of him. That- he thought- was probably the best hook-up of his life. If one could call it a 'hook-up'. That's just the word he used for it.

Yawning, he rolled over again, this time to face Russia. The Russian was looking at him, in way that made even Prussia blush. It was an almost endearing look, purple eyes soft, mouth curved in what might be called a smile. Of course, once Prussia looked at him, the look was gone, replaced by a bored expression.

Prussia sighed, latching onto the Russian, burying his head in his chest. He could have imagined it, but he could have sworn the man's heart sped up.

"What are you doing, Prussia?" He asked, his speech making his chest vibrate, causing Prussia to laugh a little.

"I'm snuggling. It's fucking cold here, and I hate the cold." Prussia finally replied, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over himself and Russia. Russia hesitated a minute before resting his arm around Gilbert's shoulder, his hand brushing the albino's back.

"You know, Commie? This isn't _so_ bad. It's warm, I guess. I expected it to be a lot let comfortable" Prussia admitted softly, rubbing his head in his catlike way against Russia's chest, trying to get warmer. Russia knew that his heart was probably erratic by now, and he felt the warm feeling on his face spread.

He had no idea why his body was reacting like this. He never had this type of reaction with the Baltics. But for some reason, Prussia had a different effect on him. His thoughts led to one thing- maybe it wasn't just lust he felt for the Prussian man? No, it couldn't be possible. Not him, and not with Prussia.

So, he went to sleep, wrapping his arms around Prussia, his face in the other's hair.

( )( ( )( )( )

Prussia woke up, immediately noticed that the warmth he was curled into last night was gone. He looked over, seeing that Ivan was long gone.

Sighing, he pushed himself up, only to feel a wave of pain over the lower half of his body. He cried out, laying back down. He realized why he had such pains then, and groaned. But Lithuania came into the room a few minutes later, holding tea and a couple pain pills.

"Um, Guten Morgan?" He said, feeling somewhat awkward now, considering he was completely naked under the sheets. If Lithuania noticed such things, he had a wonderful poker face.

"This should help. It's not so bad after the second or third time, anyways. You'll get used to it." He said, nodding, then left the room quickly, not stopping to ask if he wanted something to eat.

Prussia went back to sleep, waking up around thirty minutes later. This time he could get up, the floor cold on his bare feet. He pulled on his boxers, traveling into the dining room.

The Baltics were bustling around, clearing the table and cleaning the room. He looked around for Russia, but to no avail.

"Ahm, where's Ivan?" He asked, looking around the room, knowing that the man wouldn't just pop out of a wall, but hoping to find him anyways.

"He's outside, somewhere in the field behind the house." Estonia said, pointing towards the door that was in the back of the room.

"Oh. I think I'll go find him then…" Prussia trailed off, turning around and picking up the coat that was hanging by the door. With that he went outside, deciding he would find Ivan and bring him back inside.

Outside, he cursed himself for not wearing anything but socks on his feet outside in the snow, but continued to walk through the white substance, looking for any sign of life. He walked through row upon row of corn stalks, surprised that there would even BE corn. It took him around fifteen minutes before he came across Russia, hunched up in the snow, clutching something. A closer inspection by Prussia would reveal it to be a sunflower.

The Russian man looked up, head tilted in that curious way of his.

"What are you doing out here, Prussia?" He asked, his voice childish for once.

"I was trying to find you. To tell you that I hate you! Dude. I couldn't even walk for a while. Plus all the bruises you left! How am I supposed to cover them up? Fucking communist. Always taking things to the extreme." He said, glaring at the man.

Of course, Prussia wasn't really mad. He just felt extremely awkward around the man. He had no idea what to say- usually his one night stands ended with the person leaving in the morning and him never seeing them again. So he attacked the situation with his yelling and idiocy, his narcissistic thoughts occupying his brain.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it quite a lot last night, krolic." Russia replied, his soft smile turning into something more sadistic. Prussia felt a blush cover his face.

"My name is Prussia. Not 'krolic'. The least you could do is know my name, bastard!" He growled, pouting.

"It means 'rabbit'. Because you look like a snow rabbit."

"Since when do I look like a fucking rabbit?"

"Since now." Russia replied, his gaze settled on the horizon.

"Can we go inside? It's really cold out here. I hate the cold." Prussia said after a few minutes, grabbing Russia's sleeve. The man looked at him sadly, the emotion evident on his face.

"Everyone hates the cold. I even hate the cold…but you know. People think that I am cold and evil, but I hate it as much as they do. I cannot help it." He said, looking down. Prussia sighed, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Russia's scarf, pulling on it, dragging the man a ways before he gave up.

"Get up, lazy. We're going inside and getting you some coffee. You have way to many mood swings." He said, glancing at the Russian. The man looked back up at him, eyes seeming to stare straight into Prussia's soul. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he helped Russia up, pushing the man forward.

"Stupid idiot Communist. Get the fuck inside."

( )( )( )( )

Once inside, they both drank coffee, warming up. Russia offered him a cookie- which he skeptically took and ate. He should have figured that the cookie was drugged, because it was a little weird for Russia just to randomly hand out cookies. But he didn't think about this as he ate it, passing out just a few minutes later.

( )( )( )( )

Prussia shook, his body racked with tremors from pain and fear. His throat was raw, his screams getting hoarse and high pitched. He felt dizzy, probably from blood loss. He felt a pain in his chest, probably from the ribs he thought were broken. His hand was broken as well, the fingers twisting at odd angles. Bruises and cuts were layered across his body, covering the old scars with new ones. Tears mixed with blood on his face, considering he was bleeding from his nose and mouth, along with the cut on his cheek. He thought that one eye was swollen shut, since he couldn't see out of it very well.

Finally, the beating stopped, and he was carried -almost like a baby- into a bedroom. He was lain on the bed softly, someone brushing the blood-matted hair out of his face, fingers lingering over the large cut over his cheek, where the skin had split.

He coughed, torturing his sore throat even more, more of the crimson liquid coming with it. He figured that was enough confirmation for the broken ribs. He fell asleep after a while, his body tired and weak.

When he woke up again, he was bandaged up, his body positioned correctly on the bed. He looked over, seeing Russia watching him from his bedside.

"I see you are awake. You were asleep for around three days. We did not think you would survive. But you did. You just will not die, will you?" The man said, smiling. Prussia glared at him, feeling anger and hate bubble inside of him, the old war-ready feeling of adrenaline and anger making him feel stronger than he probably was.

"No, Russia, I won't die. Because I'm determined to leave you, and then one day kill you with my own hands." He replied, staring evenly into Purple eyes. Russia stared back, his smile growing.

"I will see to it that this happens, Prussia. Until then, enjoy the leave from work.

With this the Russian left, leaving the Prussian angry and hurt behind.

( )( )( )( )

It was months before Prussia got better, but when he did, he went right back to his chores, silent and obedient as the Baltics. The only difference from them is that he refused to eat. He had learned his lesson. Slowly his body became thin and frail, a shell of the old Prussia. Russia watched this, feeling worry eat at him. The fact that he was worried had started to worry him too, and eventually he just gave up, force-feeding the Prussian himself.

Once Prussia had gotten back into the habit of eating at least a little, he gained some of his rebellious personality back, considering it was lost in his weakness. With this personality came certain desires that needed to be fulfilled.

At the end of the day, Prussia pulled Russia into one of the many bedrooms of the house, locking the door behind him. Russia automatically realized what the Prussian wanted, and smirked, complying to the man's requests. A silent exchange was made, which Prussia would never admit to afterwards.

But both knew that something more than just lust was growing between them, and though Prussia hated Russia, there was something more than just hate for the actual man. It was more like a hate for the feelings that the man caused. Not that he would admit to them.

( )( )( )( )

Both began to get used to the act of exchanging kisses and feelings with one another, each learning more about the other- what they liked, what turned them on, etc. Russia was pretty surprised when he realized that Prussia had masochistic tendencies, fitting perfectly with his sadist type of manner. Eventually the act became more pleasant, and they started to enjoy the fact that they were doing it _with each other _instead of enjoying that they were doing _it_. So what if they pretty much hated each other. There was a cold type of satisfaction with this hate that made it all worthwhile anyways.

The Baltics started to see this as well, how their exchanges became more frequent, how they weren't afraid to touch or kiss each other when around the others.

But as the years rolled by, and as Eastern Germany fell, they started to grow back apart. Once Prussia had heard news about the wall being taken down (such news was gotten behind Russia's back), he started to realize what he was doing. He was falling for _Russia. _He eventually pulled himself away, rejecting even the slightest touch. Of course, this resulted in more punishments, but he didn't care. He needed to remove himself from the Russian.

When the wall was taken down, and Russia's part of Germany was free again, he finally let go of Prussia, telling the man to go on back to Germany, back home. Prussia was elated to finally be free, but he couldn't help but stop. Was this really what he wanted? To be away from Russia? He couldn't deny the feelings that he had for the man…

He ended up leaving anyways, jumping back into Germany's arms, happy to be back home. Russia watched from a safe distance, scared to ever try to touch the Prussian again. Eventually they pretty much forgot about their romance, about the feeling they had for one another.

Yet every once in a while, Russia has pangs of what could be called regret or loss. When he lies in his bed at night, sometimes he wishes that he had a Prussian to curl up with. He might have even missed the Prussian…

And every now and then, Prussia might roam back to the Russian territory, strolling through the snow and fields. He might have picked a sunflower or two and buried his face in them, he may have cried more than once. He may have wished it wasn't Austria in his bed, that it was Russia, where he could just curl into his warmth. But he would never, ever admit to ever having feelings for such a man. After all- it was just an agreement, right?


End file.
